A capo for a guitar.
In the prior art it is old to provide capos mountable on a guitar neck to change the pitch of all strings without having to retune the guitar, for example, see German Utility Model (DBGM) No. 7,224,424. However such prior art capos may not be readily adjustably moved along the length of the neck from one playing position to another with one hand. Also some prior art capos get in the way of the hand (left hand) that is playing the finger board of the guitar. In order to overcome problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.